There are numerous prior art patents which disclose handcuffs, shackles, nippers, etc., all of which are used in law enforcement work. These devices typically are used to retain a grip on the suspect or to restrain the movement of the suspect's hands relative to each other. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 375,945 discloses a device which is similar to handcuffs and which is used for simultaneously shackling two parts of the suspect's body, such as his wrists. Thus, this device restricts movement of the suspect's wrists relative to one another but does not prevent the suspect from simultaneously using both of his arms and harming or injuring the law enforcement officer involved. Similarly, the other devices disclosed in the prior art do not prevent the suspect from simultaneously using both of his arms in an attempt to harm the officer when performing his duties. One of the duties wherein this sometimes occurs is searching a suspect. During such a search, the suspect is generally requested to assume a position wherein the suspect's legs are spread apart and his hands are placed against a police vehicle or other stationary surface. Since the suspect is not restrained in any way when in this position, the officer conducting the search is very vulnerable to attack. Even if the suspect is handcuffed or shackled during this search, the officer is still vulnerable to attack since the suspect's arms are not restrained. Many incidents have occurred because of the suspect's ability to move his arms, either individually or jointly, during such a search.
Because of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a device that restrains both of the suspect's arms during a search and prevents the removal of his arms from same until after the search has been completed.